In conventional compact disk (CD) storage devices, a 1 μm×1 μm surface area includes 4 cells for data storage. Efforts at increasing the storage density to date have focused primarily on the use of shorter wavelength laser devices in the lower visible range to record and read the stored data. Storage devices are desired that decrease the cell size so that the size of storage devices may be further reduced. The present invention addresses this need in the art.